Tardis Incarnate
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: When the TARDIS' soul is sent into the body of a young woman who mysteriously appeared on the TARDIS, what effect will she have on the Doctor and his companions? Will she change the Time Lines? Or will she leave everything as is and comfort a grieving Doctor when he need's her? How will the companions react to another woman on the TARDIS and how will the Doctor change?
1. Prologue

**Tardis Incarnate**

**Written by DropDeadRomantic**

**Prologue**

_AN: PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT!  
_

Rose and the Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console when they heard a throat clear. Standing on the balcony was a girl. She was wearing pajama pants that had been cut into shorts and a Twilight tee-shirt. Her hair was a medium brown with natural Auburn highlights and her eyes were a brilliant blue-ish grey. Her eyebrow was raised, her hands were on her hips, and her bare foot was tapping the grating floor in agitation.

"What?" The Doctor said as his eyebrows moved up his forehead.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." Rose's jaw dropped at the girl's American accent. Rose glared at the Doctor in her confusion.

"Who's the kid?" The Doctor shrugged and started hitting buttons on the console; trying to figure out who the girl was and how she had gotten on his TARDIS.

"Hey! I'm twenty years old, thank you very much. And I have a name." The woman crossed her arms and glared at Rose. She shook her head before looking at the Doctor.

"Well?" He wouldn't look away from the console and continued to ignore Rose and the stranger. Kira sighed and walked back down the hallway towards the room she had come from. Chloe was just about to creep out of the room but Kira bent down and picked the cat up off the floor before she could wander off.

She shut the door behind her and then set Chloe back down on the floor to wander as she pleased. She leaned back against the door and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going over to her closet and opening the door. She expected to find her normally cramped, small, half closet, but what she found was a large walk in closet with all of her clothes hung up on racks and all her dirty clothes, that had been left in a pile on the floor, freshly laundered and hung up with the rest of her clothing. She caressed the wall with a gently had and smiled.

"Thanks, Sexy." The TARDIS gently dimmed the lights in response. Kira pulled down a pair of jean, a Deviant ART© tee-shirt, and grabbed a pair of sneakers off the floor before walking to the door that was, usually, her bathroom. So far, the only thing that had been changed by the TARDIS was her closet. When she opened the door she noticed almost everything was the same. The bathtub had gotten bigger and a shower head had been added but that was it. All her toiletries were just as she'd left them last night.

She changed out of her pajamas and into her clothes before walking back into her bedroom. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. Chloe climbed up the bed and laid at her owner's side; purring as Kira scratched behind her ears. Kira didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and both the Doctor and Rose stepped in. The Doctor stopped short when he was Chloe but shook his head and closed the door behind Rose so the cat wouldn't get out and run about his TARDIS.

"My closet has expanded." Kira said before they could speak. The Doctor nodded while Rose looked around the room. She noticed the bookshelf packed with books, the television and a cabinet that looked full of movies.

"Yes, that would be the" Kira cut him off before he could explain anything.

"The TARDIS. Yes, I know." Kira gave Chloe one last rub before she got up and walked over to Rose and slapped her hand away from the book she was about to pick up.

"Those books are from your future, Sweetheart. Spoilers." She turned away from Rose and to the cabinet holding most of her movies. She crouched down and rummaged through her DVD's for a moment before finding her "Doctor Who" section. She grabbed season one of the new series and closed the doors.

"Here, it's already happened for you, so you can see this." Kira handed the box set to the Doctor and watched as the shock and finally understanding filled his face.

"So, how are we gonna get me back home?" He looked up at her and shook his head.

"I don't know, but we will." Kira rolled her eyes as Rose cleared her throat.

"Someone tell me what's going on?" The Doctor nodded and began to pace across the room.

"She's from a parallel world where my life is televised, a show made by the BBC." He handed the box to Rose so she could see the two of them on the cover. Chloe jumped back on the bed and looked at Kira before meowing. The Doctor watched as the cat tried to get her attention before looking at Kira who was watching Rose with a smile on her face.

"She's hungry." Rose looked up at him and Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Your cat, she's hungry." Kira's face cleared and she nodded at him as she picked Chloe up off the bed.

"Right, you can understand every language, even something as primitive as a cat. I'd forgotten about that." Kira took the box from Rose and tossed it on her bed. She ushered the two from her room as she grabbed the key that would lock her door of the dresser.

"Hey, Sexy? Could you lock my room for me? So that only I can enter and only with this key?" Kira spoke to the door as she shut and locked it behind her.

"Why? And Sexy?" She turned to the Doctor and with a smile, winked at him.

"Because I have your future on DVD in there, and Spoilers." The hall light's dimmed for a second and the lock turning could be heard. Kira patted the wall and turned; walking down the hallway.

"Thanks, sweetie. Kitchen?" The Doctor walked ahead of Kira and let them down the hallway. Kira held Chloe close to her so she couldn't jump down and race around the TARDIS. With Jackie and Mickie having been on the ship she didn't think having a cat run loose would be good with his aversion to domestic's.

"So, what was the last adventure you two had?" Kira asked as she walked into the kitchen. She closed the door behind Rose and set Chloe on the floor. She went through the cupboards and drawer's until she found two bowls and some cat food.

"Well…" The Doctor started but realized he didn't even know her name.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Rose's jaw dropped when she too realized they didn't know this woman's name.

"That took you a while." Kira laughed before holding out a hand.

"Kira Strong." The Doctor shook her hand before she didn the same with Rose. She went back to filling the bowls with water and cat food.

"Anyway, we were just at the 2012 Olympics." Kira set the bowls down in an unused corner as she nodded.

"Ah, Chloe Webber and you with the torch. That was a good one." She leaned against the counter as she watched the Doctor and Rose get comfortable at the table. Rose ran a hand through her hair before looking at the Doctor.

"So she knows all about us because where she came from it's all on TV. And she knows about our future." He nodded so she turned back to Kira.

"Prove it." Rose glared at her and Kira nodded. She held up a hand and counted on her fingers as she spoke.

"Run, Face of Boe and Cassandra, Gelth, Slitheen, Dalek's, Satallite Five, your father, Jack, Margaret, Bad Wolf and your regeneration." Kira took a deep breath before starting again, this time with more personal things.

"Your full name is Rose Marion Tyler, your father's name is Peter Allan Tyler, and your mom's name is Jackie. Mickie Smith is not an idiot, and I think he's the best companion's companion, ever." Kira glared at the Doctor are she sppke the last part.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. What about you then?" The Doctor waved her over to the table and pushed a chair out with his foot. She walked over and sat down before talking.

"I'm twenty, I live alone with my cat, Chloe, and I'm working to go to school to get a teaching degree. No boyfriend, no husband. I talk to my mom every week and see my brother every month or so. Not much else." She shrugged and waited for them to say something. Chloe chose then to jump up onto her lap to get on the table. She walked across the table over to the Doctor and purred as he rubbed a hand down her back.

"Then why you?" He asked as he scratched the cat behind her ears.

"I don't know. I'm nothing like your companions. I'm not brave, I'm lazy, and I spend my Saturday night's reading with my cat instead of going out clubbing." Kira shrugged and crossed her arms while leaning back in her chair. He looked deep in thought as he stared at the cat.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere?" Kira nodded at the Doctor with a smile and jumped out of the seat while picking Chloe up off the table.

"Sure. Let me put Chloe back in my room and I'll meet you two at the console."

* * *

"So," Kira said as she walked down the stairs from the balcony. "do I get to chose where we go?" Rose and the Doctor looked up from their whispered conversation to see that Kira had grabbed a huge over the shoulder purse, and a sweater. The Doctor nodded as he started pressing buttons and flipping switches to get the TARDIS ready for flight.

"Yes. Where do you want to go?" Rose asked as she walked to the other side of the console.

"I want to meet Jackie and Jack." The Doctor nodded and then piloted the TARDIS. The journey was bumpy, as always, and Kira laughed as she hung onto the railing. When they landed Rose grabbed the bag of laundry she had by the doors and walked out. The Doctor followed but waited for Kira to follow him. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her bag before walking towards the door.

"Ow." The Doctor looked into the TARDIS to see Kira on the floor with her hands on her head. She opened her eyes as he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and with gentle fingers felt her sore nose. She looked at the door in confusion as she held her hand out. The barrier that she had just walked into shimmered as her hand stopped in thin air.

"What?" She whispered in shock. She shook her head and leaned on the barrier. It held her weight and didn't budge. She exhaled sharply and looked at the Doctor. He was staring at the door in shick.

"Well, I guess I can't go with you guys." He stared at her before running to the console and hitting buttons and flipping switches. A low him filled the room and the lights dimmed so low that she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her face.

"Doctor? What happened?" Kira held her hands in front of her and walked with exaggerated slowness so as to not trip. As she made her way towards the console the golden light filled the room and lit her body with star dust.

"What the hell is this?" Kira looked at the Doctor when she saw her hands. She held her arms out in front of her and watched as the golden particles swirled around her limbs in circles and figure eights. It twirled in and out of her fingers and circled around her head. Kira smiled as the light washed across her cheek asnd left a trail of warmth and peace in its wake.

"It's so beautiful, Doctor. What is it?" The Doctor stared back at her in awe as his ship connected with her new passenger. A tear slid down his cheek as he saw the TARDIS wrap this small insignificant human girl in her soul. Only one person could bond this way to a TARDIS.

When Rose had opened her heart and taken in the time vortex she had torn a hole in the protections every TARDIS grew with. In old Gallifreyan legends, back before he was born, it was said that a TARDIS soul could reside in one person. A person neutral to right and wrong, good and evil. A person the Eternal's created and both Guardians protected, and when the need was greatest, this person would appear to keep those left of us level headed and comforted.

As he watched Kira and the TARDIS' soul flow and connect he wondered why she had waited so long to help them. The Time Lords had needed her during the Time War, even before that. Why had she waited until now?

"Do you hear that?" Kira asked as a melody played through her head.

"Kira, what is she saying?" Kira watched as he slowly walked over to her, he couldn't hear the song.

"Nothing, it's a song. Just a song." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Doctor watched as she breathed in the particles and waited a moment before walking to her and taking her hands in his.

"Listen Kira. Please, just listen." Kira slowly opened her eyes and gently wiped the tear from his face. He held her hand to his cheek as he looked into her eyes. Wide with awe and unshed tears they were slowly morphing from blue to gold. With Rose it had been a power struggle between the human and Bad Wolf, but with Kira it was a gentle merging to create one soul, one identity.

"Yes." Kira breathed, and in the next second the console opened and the Time Vortex rushed towards her. It went around the Doctor and slammed into her. She stumbled back and took a deep breath before screaming.

The influx of information made her head pound and her heart race. Phrases and instructions burned new neural pathways, ideals she had never practiced crashed around her heart, and visions of the past, present, and future flashed across her eyes. The Time Lines rearranged to add her into the mix and fixed points in time changed to allow her interference. But not all was changed; she could not leave the TARDIS and today was the day the Doctor loses Rose. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Doctor?" He looked at the doors when he heard Rose should over Kira's screaming. Rose was watching Kira with fear, it was Bad Wolf all over again. Jackie, who stood behind Rose, watched as the golden light seeped into the strange girl and hoped she would be okay.

"You have to stop her! It'll kill her, Doctor!" Rose screamed as Kira's shout seemed to echo and deepen. The Doctor shook his head as he watched Kira, waiting for it to end. Kira tried to breathe through the pain but all she could do was scream. It was changing her; making her able to hold the TARDIS' sould. As the last of the information about the TARDIS flowed into her head her scream choked off.

"Kira?" The Doctor whispered in the deafening silence. Her head was tilted back and her arms were spread out at her sides. He turned to the console and fell t his knees as a ball of glowing, luminescent energy floated out of the Time Rotor. Gently, as if pushed by a summers breeze, it floated to Kira and disappeared into her chest. She took a deep breath and righted her head. When she opened her eyes Rose gasped at the gold the now filled in over the blue of her ees. They swirled with energy before calming to a beautiful light amber.

"How is she not dead?" Rose kept her eyes on Kira, narrowed in envy. She'd had all the power of the Bad Wolf, why did Kira get to keep it when she couldn't?

"Rose!" Jackie gasped at her daughters tone. She had never heard her voice that mean. The poor girl had obviously just been in a lot of pain and here was her child making remarks like that.

"No, mum. I know what that is. It's the Time Vortex. I've had it in me and it almost killed me. Why isn't she dead, Doctor?" But he wasn't paying attention to her, he was watching Kira.

Kira had kept her attention of the Doctor as well. She reached out to him as she felt her eyes close and her mind shut down. He caught her before she could hit the floor, and picked her up into his arms before walking over to the jump seat and setting her down. He leaned against the console and ran a hand over his face.

"Doctor?" Rose barked in annoyance. She didn't like his paying attention to Kira. She was here first, damnit! She rolled her eyes and growled before walking over to him and grabbing his hand.

"Okay, we don't have time for this. There's stuff going on out there, and we need your help!" Rose said as she pulled him out of the TARDIS and towards the flat.\

* * *

Kira groaned and held her forehead as she woke up. She opened her eyes and sat up in the chair. As she looked around the console room she realized she knew what everything was and what everything did. She knew where all the rooms were, she knew every secret the TARDIS had, and she knew, most likely, everything about the Doctor.

"Doctor? Rose?" She called out for them and when no one answered, she tried to remember what happened before she collapsed. A flash of memory flew through her mind; Rose standing at the doors with Jackie, yelling at the Doctor. The three of them leaving and then the Doctor coming back for the ghost detectors. Her eyes snapped open when she realized what episode they were at. Rose was gone.

She felt a keen sense of loss. She had her own memories of Rose, but she also had the TARDIS data-banks in her head. She had seen the episodes and knew what had happened outside of the TARDIS, but now she knew how connected Rose and the Doctor were, how connected Rose and the TARDIS were. She sobbed as she ran down the hallway and into her room.

Chloe watched as her owner fan into the room and collapsed onto her bed. She jumped up and gently nudged her arm with her face and purred; trying to comfort her.

"Chloe." Kira muttered as she turned her tear streaked face towards her baby. She rubbed her hand down the cats back and then under her chin.

"Happy?" Kira looked at Chloe with wide eyes before chuckling. She was the soul of the TARDIS now; of course she could understand her cat.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm okay." Chloe rubbed her face into Kira's hand and licked the back of her hand before going to the corner of the bed and laying down. Kira took a deep breath and wiped her face clean before getting up off the bed to look around the room. She closed her eyes and concentrated; she imagined a room any cat would kill for. Large enough to run around in, a climbing landscape on the walls, lots of toys, plenty of windows that let in sun twelve out of twenty four hours a day, and a nice place to sleep and relax. She make it so that outside the window's it looked like a warm spring day with birds and flowers and green grass.

Kira opened her eyes and there was a new door in her room. She opened the door and it was just like she imagined it; that was easier than she thought it would be. She laughed as Chloe raced into the room and explored the new space. She smiled and left the room, leaving the door open so Chloe could have acces to her room as well. As she returned to her room she thought about what she could do to make this easer on the Doctor. Her smile widened her movie cabinet and grabbed all the "Doctor Who" original series box's and season one and two of the new series.

* * *

Kira looked up from the screen and key board she was using in the console room and to the Doctor; he's just walked into the TARDIS. Tears were drying on his cheeks and his eyes were haunted. He looked at her with a blank face; like she wasn't even there.

"You're right on time. I'm almost done." She spoke gently, almost whispering. He slowly walked down the steps towards her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered as a few more tears ran down his face.

"Before? Because for all I knew, it was a fixed point. And then I was unconscious." She said as she looked back at the screen and continued typing. She swiveled the screen towards him and then started the video she had made using her DVD's and the TARDIS memory banks. It was all about Rose; clips of their adventures and moments in the TARDIS. She had done the same for every companion and Time Lord before Rose. She also added every episode that he's already lived through into the video data-banks.

He held his breath as he watched Rose talk and joke with his ninth incarnation. He watched as their adventures played across the screen and the tears began again as he saw their moments on the TARDIS. Kira stood and pulled him close to her. She ran a hand down his back and used the other to sweep the hair off his forehead.

"_You'll be alright, my Time Lord._" She whispered in Gallifreyan to the top of his head. He stepped away from her but looked into her eyes.

"You're my TARDIS." He whispered. She nodded and stepped closer to him; she grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. He could feel the power thrumming underneath her skin and her heart beating four times the normal human rate.

"The only difference is now I can talk to you; comfort you when you need me to." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You'll never be alone again."

* * *

Rose stood on the beach and watched as the sun slowly made its way up into the sky. He'd called out to her last night; all she had to do was follow his voice.

"Rose." She turned around and there he was. His usual suit on but he was transparent.

"Where are you?" She asked as she pulled her jacket tighter around her stomach to stave off the wind.

"In the TARDIS; there's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close." He said. He looked the same, but Rose could tell something about him was different.

"You look like a ghost." She shook her head and pushed the hair from her face.

"Hold on." He pulled the sonic out of his breast pocket and fiddled with it for a moment before pointing it at the console. Rose watched as his image cleared and it was like he was right there in front of her.

"Can I touch?" She asked as she walked closer to him; her hand held out as if to touch his cheek. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm still just an image, no touch." Rose's eyes filled with tears and she held a hand over her heart.

"Can't you come through properly?" her voice was shaky with suppressed tears.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two Universes would collapse." He shook his head and watched as more tears filled her eyes.

"So?" She chuckled a bit and he smiled because for just that second, they could pretend.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" He could only see a few feet around her, but it looked like a beach.

"We're in Norway." He nodded and took another look around.

"Darlig Ulv Stranden. Translates to Bad Wolf Bay." She chuckled as he smiled at her. Her laugh wavered into a shaky, watery breath.

"How long have you got?" she asked as she tried to keep in a sob.

"Not long." He smiled despite the pain in his heart and the tears in her eyes.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She sobbed as the tears slid down her face. She pushed the hair out of her eyes; she had to see him. If this was it, she wanted to look at him for as long as she could.

"You can't." He whispered while he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

"What are you going to do?" she tried to control herself and breathed deeply to stem the tears.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" he shrugged and looked at her for the last time. There wasn't much time left. Kira had tried to get them more time, but the best she could do was a few seconds.

"I lo-" She choked on her words, barely able to breathe through the pain clogging her throat.

"I love you." She sobbed out the last word in desperation. She was not letting him go before he knew how she felt.

"Quite right, too." He smiled gently as she nodded.

"And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler-" That was all she got before he disappeared. She sobbed, closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands.

* * *

Kira watched as the Doctor said goodbye to Rose. She couldn't see Rose, but she'd watched this episode enough times to know the lines by heart. She felt the tears roll down her face as the Doctor was cut off before he could tell Rose he loved her. He rubbed a hand over his eyes to wipe the tears away and takes a deep breath. He turned to Kira and took the hand she offered to him.

"It'll be alright. I promise." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. His grip around her waist was tight and she felt him take deep breaths into her neck. She gently rubbed a hand up and down his back and used the other to gently push him away. She put her hands on his cheeks and wiped the lingering tears away with her thumbs. She pulled his head down and laid a gentle kiss upon his forehead. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Here she comes." She held her stomach in her hands and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion until he saw the woman in a wedding dress and veil standing by the doors. His eyebrows rose up his forehead and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Donna Noble had closed her eyes one second and opened them to a set of doors. She heard someone speaking behind her and turned to see a man and a woman embracing. The woman was short, maybe five foot six inches, and she had beautiful brown hair and amber eyes. She was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. The man was in a brown pinstriped suit with grubby white trainers.

"Oh!" Donna could feel her eyes widen; what the hell was going on?

"What?" The Doctor kept his arm around Kira's shoulder as his shock made his legs quit working.

"Who are you?" She sneered at him.

"But-" He looked from the woman in the wedding dress to the console and then back again.

"Where am I?"

"What?"

"What the hell is this place?"

"What?" Kira smiled; this was going to be fun, even if Donna made her a little sick.

* * *

_Okay, this is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all enjoyed it, I had a blast writing it. It took me two day's to write it all out by hand and then about an hour to type it all up. I'm trying to stick to my promise of only posting a chapter when I've already got the next chapter finished, and so far I can do that. Chapter two is finished and I'm about to start chapter three. I'm hoping to be able to write, and post, a chapter every other day, but we all know how my plans usually go. _

_I've read a lot of OC stories lately and I really wanted to try it myself; so this is the product of that. I modeled Kira (Kear-a) after myself, well, kind of. And Chloe is the exact replica of my cat, same name and everything! lol. Anyway, all I've seen of OC Doctor Who stories, so far, is where the OC and the Doctor fall in love, so I don't really want to do that. It may eventually end up that way anyway, because I'm a sucker for romance, but I'm trying to be original here. And that's where the TARDIS soul comes in. I haven't seen anything like that yet, so I figured I'd give it a try. And no, this has nothing to do with Bad Wolf, it's completely different.  
_

_Now I want to remind everyone that even though we all LOVE the TARDIS, we don't really see that much of her until Season five, when Matt Smith takes over as the Doctor. So these chapters are going to be pretty short; this one is about 4 thousand words long, and chapter two is about 5 thousand. I'm hoping to go through season 3 to whenever I catch up with season 7 with Kira and Chloe. After that? Who knows what I'll do then. _

_Okay, I'm done! Please, review and tell me what you think! I could really use some new ideas to keep the brain juice flowing. :)_


	2. The Runaway Bride

**Tardis Incarnate**

**Written by DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter One**

Kira watched as the Doctor looked around the room for some explanation as to how Donna got into the TARDIS. As soon as Donna had been solidified she'd felt her stomach heave. She sat in the jump seat and waited for them to notice her. It was just like it happened in the show. She pulled her legs up beside her to keep them out of the Doctor's way when he decided to check on the TARDIS.

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now. Where am I?" Donna said sternly as she pointed at the floor.

"Inside the TARDIS" He said as he stared at her.

"The what?" Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The TARDIS." He turned and walked past Kira to get to the right part of the console.

"The _what_?" Donna threw her hands in the air in confusion and anger.

"It's called the TARDIS."

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things!"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's an acronym." They looked at her when she spoke. The Doctor looked like he'd forgotten she was even there and Donna's eyes got wide before relief swept over her face. She jogged over to Kira and pulled her up from the seat.

"Don't you worry dear; I'll get you out of here and away from the mad man."

"No, wait!" The Doctor yelled as she pulled Kira behind her; as if to protect her from him.

"No! You stay away from us! Who was it? Who's paying you? Was it Nerys? Oh, my god, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it! And her! What did you do to her?" Donna yelled as she kept the young woman safely behind her. Whoever this guy was, she wasn't going to let some kid get hurt, not if she could do anything about it.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" He ran a hand through his hair and then gently eased towards the woman 'protecting' Kira from him.

"Your best friend."

"Donna." She turned around to face the kid with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Donna, it's okay. He won't hurt you. He hasn't hurt me, I promise." Kira smiled gently at her and gently laid her hand on Donna's arm.

"How do you know my name?" She slowly backed away from the girl; she was afraid of this man and now the girl. She hadn't said her name; there was no way she could know it.

"I guess you could say I'm the living, breathing TARDIS. I'm connected to the ship, I AM the ship." The Doctor could see that Kira had scared the woman, so he tried to take the attention off of Kira and back onto him.

"Hold on, wait a minute – what're you dressed like that for?" He asked and Donna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going ten pin bowling." She said sarcastically.

"Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!" She yelled at him while stomping a foot on the grating. He rolled his eyes and turned to fiddle with the controls on the console while she stomped around behind him; ranting.

"I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you – I dunno, you two drugged me or something!" He snorted and looked back at her with incredulous eyes while Kira giggled into her hand.

"I haven't done anything!" He turned to smile at Kira before crossing his eyes and pulled his lips away from his teeth; her laugh was infectious and he chuckled with her.

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband – as soon as he is my husband – we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" Donna walked around the console as she ranted and pointed a finger at the Doctor when she finished. She looked behind him and saw the doors. She jogged past him and toward the doors.

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-"He shouted as she opened the doors. He walked up behind her as she stared out into space. Donna watched as the colors of the universe swirled around them; floating in a gentle wave.

"You're in space. Outer Space. This is my-"He said as he watched the awe and slight fear cloud her face.

"Our." Kira said from her seat. Her stomach was still a mess; Donna was not getting on well with the TARDIS right now. He turned to look at her and frowned in concern when he saw her face and the hand on her stomach. She smiled and waved away his concern. He nodded and smiled back.

"Our space-ship. It's called the TARDIS." Donna nodded.

"How am I breathing?" He smiled and nodded at Kira.

"Kira's protecting us." Donna's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Kira?" Kira looked up from where she was rubbing her stomach to help soothe the ache.

"Yes, dear?" She asked Donna with a smile. Donna shook her head and looked back at the Doctor.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I'm the Doctor, that's Kira. You?" He pointed behind them when he introduced Kira.

"Donna." He nodded and looked her up and then back down.

"Human?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" He shrugged a shoulder and looked out of the doors into space.

"Well, it is for me." She turned to look at him for a moment and then turned back to the colors that surrounded the space ship.

"You're an alien."She said after she took a deep breath; to calm her nerves and slow her heart.

"Yeah." He nodded and waited for her to react.

"It's freezing with these doors open." He looked at her; she wasn't going to shut them herself. He slammed the doors and then ran back to the console.

"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This – this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." Suddenly he's running around the console looking for something. Kira watched in amusement as he grabbed an ophthalmoscope and used it to look into Donna's eyes while he kept muttering about impossible things.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

He cut off as Donna slapped him; he whirled around in a half circle in a fit of over dramatics. Kira laughed at the socked and hurt look on his face; she knew he was fine; it was just him being dramatic again.

"What was that for?"

"Get me to the church!" Donna glared at him as she yelled.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" He said as he dropped the ophthalmoscope on the console and began to flip switches, pressing buttons, and typing in co-ordinates.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" As Donna rattled off the location of her Church she walked around the console and then back again before she spotted the blouse slung over one of the railings. She grabbed the purple shirt tight in her hands and stomped over to the Doctor.

"I knew it. Acting all innocent." She shook the shirt in his face; as if he wouldn't recognize it on the spot. Kira looked at the shirt with tears in her eyes. She stood from the chair and walked over to them. She took the shirt from Donna and held it in her hands as she turned her back to Donna. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not the first, am i? How many women have you two abducted?" Donna glared at them and, inside her head, dared them to lie to her.

"That's our friends." He said as he gently wiped the tears from Kira's face.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a spacewalk?" Donna waved her hands about as she spoke.

"She's gone." He pulled Kira closer to his side and looked back at the screen on the console.

"Gone where?" Donna ground out.

"I lost her." He whispered and kissed the top of Kira's head before letting her to and pushing her gently towards the jump seat.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me." He glared at Donna for making Kira cry and then typed faster on the console. He wanted this woman off his ship.

"How do you mean, 'lost'?" Donna said softly; if whatever happened to the woman made him so mad and Kira so upset, it must be bad. He sighed and shook his head at her and then walked quickly around her to switch to Time Rotor on.

"Right! Chiswick." Kira walked up to the Doctor as he piloted the ship and then parked it. She leaned against the console as Donna ran out the doors.

"I said 'Saint Mary's'. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" Donna said as he followed her out. She looked around, trying to find anything she recognized.

"Something's wrong with her…" He said as he stroked the door. Donna rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"It's like she's… recalibrating! She's digesting." He ran back into the TARDIS and saw Kira; he remembered in that instant that she was the TARDIS, or at least a part of it. He smiled as he ran up to her and gently took her into his arms.

"Are you alright? What have you eaten? What's wrong?" He stepped back and held her face in his hands while looking into her eyes.

"I'm alright. Just my stomach, something is working through the mainframe and it's making me a little ill, that's all." She smiled and grabbed his wrists in a light grip. He frowned and pulled out his sonic before running it over her head and down her abdomen. He looked at the results and nodded.

"Whatever happens to the TARDIS will manifest in your body now." She nodded and pulled a hand off her cheek to kiss the inside of his wrist.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Myself, physically, and the ship." He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning back to the console to see if there was any way he could ease her ailment.

"Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" He yelled at the doors as he flushed the lines and greased the cogs of the console.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contact? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you… have you seen lights in the sky? Or… did you touch something? Something – something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or… who're you getting married to?" He grabbed a stethoscope as he walked around the console and listened to the gears and the shifting inside the console.

"Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" He pumped levers and flipped switches but realized that Donna had yet to say anything. He looked at Kira with a question in his eyes and she nodded as she waved him off.

"Have fun, dear!" She yelled after him with a smile. She stood and, after standing still for a moment so she wouldn't get sick, she stepped up to the console and set everything up for an actual flight in broad daylight. She made sure to take the hand brake off and make sure the stabilizers were on before locking onto the Huon Particles that infested Donna's body. She finished just in time for the Doctor to come crashing into the TARDIS.

"Stay at the doors, I've got her on the screen." She piloted the TARDIS as close as she could to the taxi keeping Donna hostage. He opened the doors and yelled out to Donna.

"Open the door!" Kira couldn't hear Donna's reply, but remembered the basics of how the conversation went.

"Open the door!" He yelled again. He groaned and then pulled the sonic from his breast pocket and pointed it at the taxi. She turned back to the screen and swerved out of the way of oncoming cars.

"Donna, you've got to jump!" He yelled as loud as he could as Kira jumped the TARDIS over a car and around another. He held onto the doors and tried to keep his balance as they pulled up next to the speeding taxi.

"Listen to me – you've got to jump." Kira watched as he held out a hand for her to grab onto.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"He yelled as he stretched his hand out as far as he could.

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" Kira laughed as she remembered this scene; Donna saying she was in her wedding dress and the Doctor complimenting her. He held out both arms and exaggerated his lips as he spoke so he didn't have to yell.

"Trust me."

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!" Kira heard Donna scream before she saw the both of them fall onto the floor. She closed her eyes and pictured the doors closing. When she heard them slam she opened her eyes and quickly piloted the TARDIS to a rooftop so she could recalibrate and fix the damage the flight had caused.

"GO! Go, I'll be fine!" She said as she pushed the two of them out of the smoke filled ship. She would need a couple hours or so to fix all the damage so she locked the doors behind them and set to fixing. After about ten minutes she realized that it was getting easier to get the ship to listen to her. Pipes cleared and fluids started flowing; circuits repaired and fuses started working again. She had a catalogue in her head of everything that needed to be fix and as she went down the list she realized it was almost time for her to go pick up Donna and the Doctor. She made sure to but the stabilizers on before she left.

She went to the kitchen and started making tea for Donna as soon as she was done with the repairs. She could have made it materialize but she would rather make it by hand, especially for the day Donna having. She hoped it would make her feel better. She poured the tea into a mug, added two sugar cubes, and a dash of milk before stirring it with a spoon as she walked back to the console room.

"Off we go!" The Doctor yelled as he and Donna materialized on the ship.

"Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." He said as ran around the console, guiding the TARDIS through the vortex and back in time. Kira set the mug on a flat part of the console and wrapped Donna in a hug.

"Oh, my poor girl. You'll be alright, dear." She whispered into the top of her head as Donna cried silently into her shoulder. She rubbed a hand down Donna back and used the other to smooth down the hair on the back of her head.

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna - we're going further back than I've ever been before." The Doctor looked away from the console to see Kira holding Donna close as they moved to sit in the jump seat. Kira grabbed the mug and handed it to Donna. She wiped the tears from Donna's face with her fingertips and kept an arm around her shoulders as she sipped from the cup.

"We've arrived… want to see?" Kira looked at the Doctor and smiled sadly at the look on his face. He was sad for Donna, but excited for the new adventure.

"I s'pose." Donna muttered and stood while keeping Kira's hand in hers. She didn't know what it was about the girl, but she felt like home. She made her feel safe, and loved. She wished her mother made her feel like that.

"The scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." He said as he looked at the screen before walking towards the doors.

"Come on." He waved them over. Kira put an arm around Donna's shoulder and walked them over to the doors.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first." He said as he waited for them.

"All I want to see is my bed." She muttered.

"Donna Noble – welcome to the creation of the Earth." He said as he opened the doors. Donna's jaw dropped open as she saw the sun shining through colored dust and gas clouds. Rocks, big and small, floated around them; spinning in circles and floating aimlessly around.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rock and gas."

"That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn." He pointed at the glowing ball of gas and minerals in the distance; shooting light everywhere.

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked as she looked for the planet.

"All around us… in the dust." Kira said as she watched the two with a smile. They were going to be good friends. She hadn't realized before how close these two were going to get. It was heartwarming to know that he would always have people who cared about him, people who loved him.

"Put's the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just… tiny." Donna snorted in astonishment.

"No, but that's what you do. The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed." He waved his hands around as he explained why he loves the humans so much. To him, they were amazing creatures of change and love and honor.

"So, I came out of all this?" Donna nodded at the rocks that floated around them.

"Isn't that brilliant?" He nodded. A massive rock floated past them as if it weighed nothing.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." She said as she pointed to the huge rock. Kira giggled into her hand as they chuckled.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the…" He trailed off to see if she knew what he was talking about.

"Earth."

"But the question is… what was that first rock?"

"Look." Donna pointed to the star shaped rock that emerged from a cloud of gas. It glinted menacingly in the sun light.

"The Racnoss…" He whispered and then rushed back to the console. He stopped at the Time Wheel and started spinning it forward so they moved in time.

"Hold on – the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?"

"Exactly what you said." Donna said as her and Kira watched rocks, dust and gas were pulled towards the ship. The Racnoss ship was slowly being cover by rocks and dust as the center of the planet was formed.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth… they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock." He said as more of the Racnoss ship disappeared. Kira screamed as the TARDIS shuddered violently and moved through the vortex without their input. She fell to her knees and held a hand to her chest as tears fell from her eyes. The Doctor closed the doors and then ran over to her before pulling her into his arms and holding her as tight as he dared. She screamed again as the TARDIS jolted to the right.

"What the hell was that?" Donna yelled as the console sparked.

"Trouble." He muttered as he held Kira's face to his shoulder. He wanted to stay with her, but he had to find out what was going on, and stop it before it killed her.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Donna yelled as he strapped Kira into the jump seat and kissed her head before funning to the console.

"She's the TARDIS's soul! If the ship is damaged she feels pain. Whatever this is, it's hurting her!" He screamed as the TARDIS jolted again and Kira sobbed even harder.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna held onto the railing as if her life depended on it; at the moment, it seemed like it did.

"They're pulling us back!" The Doctor ran around the console and tried to take control of the TARDIS while keeping an eye on Kira at the same time.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" She screamed as she watched Kira breathe deeply against the pain in her chest.

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute!" He pulled the extrapolator out from underneath the console.

"The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump." He fiddled with it for a moment and then set it on the console.

"Now!" He yelled as he smacked it with the mallet. He sighed as the shaking stopped and the TARDIS stopped moving.

"We're about 200 yards to the right." He said as he ran over to Kira who had strapped herself into the seat. He unbuckled her and held her head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes were still swimming with tears but she was quickly regaining her breath.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"You sure?" He checked her eyes for a concussion and found nothing.

"Yes. Go, I'll be fine." She waved them away to go fix the problem with the Racnoss.

"Okay. Come on, Donna!" He yelled as he pulled Donna from the TARDIS, and the doors snapped shut behind them. Kira watched them go with a small smile; when Donna came aboard it was going to be chaos.

* * *

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." The Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS. Kira leaned against the doors as she watched them talk. She knew Donna wouldn't come with them yet, but she was looking forward to traveling with her when the time came.

"More than I've done." Donna said as she turned to face him.

"Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine." He spoke as he ran the sonic over her body. He put it back into his breast pocked when he finished.

"Yeah, but apart from that… I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." She shrugged and shook her head. This was just a downer of a day, she thought to herself.

"I couldn't save him." He said softly; he always tried to save everyone. It was what Kira liked most about him, both the TARDIS soul and the human girl.

"He deserved it." She nodded to herself but when he raised an eyebrow at her she sighed and shook her head.

"No, he didn't." She said and then looked behind her at her house. She turned back to him with her mother on her mind.

"I'd better get inside. They'll be worried." He smiled and nodded, and as Kira watched, Donna's parents hugged each other by their Christmas tree, most likely worried for their daughter. She smiled and turned to watch the Doctor and Donna.

"Best Christmas present they could have." He said with a fond smile. Then he remembered:

"Oh, no, I forgot – you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." She nodded. He smiled and nodded at Kira.

"Even if it snows?" Kira asked as she pressed the button on the door frame. A white ball of light flew out of the top of the TARDIS and into the sky; exploding in a firework of lightly falling snow. Donna stared up and laughed as the snow fell onto her face. They watched her twirl in a circle with her arms held out; happy as can be.

"I can't believe you did that!" She laughed in delight.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." He shrugged as he leaned back into Kira, who wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Merry Christmas you two." Kira smiled with joy when Donna included her. She'd been scared that she would be forgotten when the Doctor was around, but Donna had just made her feel wonderful.

"And you. So… what will you do with yourself now?" He asked as he watched the snow fall from Kira's shoulder. He held her hands in his and rubbed soothing patterns on her wrists with his thumbs.

"Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno… travel… see a bit more of planet Earth… walk in the dust. Just… go out there and do something." She smiled brilliantly with happy tears in her eyes.

"Well, you could always…" He trailed off as he looked at Kira. She nodded her head and smiled at him for even asking.

"What?" Donna asked as she watched them; they were cute, and she'd bet her dress that they'd end up together.

"… come with us…" He asked softly. Donna's eyes moved to Kira and then back again before she smiled and shook her head.

"No." The Doctor nodded and gently stepped away from Kira. She let him go with a sad smile; she hated this part.

"Okay." He said quickly; he didn't want to drag it out, and he hated goodbye's.

"I can't…" She said softly.

"No, that's fine." He said as he looked down at his shoes.

"No, but really… everything we did today… do you live your life like that?" She shook her head and chuckled with disbelief.

"… not all the time." His eyes were wide as he answered her and Kira rolled her eyes when she realized how bad of a liar he was at times like this.

"I think you do. And I couldn't." She cocked her head and looked his straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow - I mean, you scare me to death!" she shook her head as she rambled. She wasn't lying; he scared her, but she also knew that he'd just lost someone important to him and even Kira wasn't enough to keep the darker side of him at bay right now. He was a good man, he just needed to find his way again.

"Well then." He said after a short silence as he processed her words.

"Tell you what I will do though – Christmas dinner, the both of you." Kira smiled gently and honestly wished she could. She loved the Doctor and the TARDIS will her whole heart, but she knew Donna needed her. She didn't want to be left behind, but she didn't want to come with them either.

"I wish I could Donna. But I can't." She said as she placed her hand against the field keeping her in the TARDIS.

"What?" Donna was upset and shocked. This amazing woman was trapped inside the TARDIS; she couldn't leave, even for a moment.

"I'm the soul of the TARDIS, Donna. And I must be protected." She explained and smiled at her. Donna shook her head with wide eyes.

"You can't leave? Even if you want to?" She whispered as she walked over to Kira. She could put her hand through the field, but Kira couldn't come out.

"It's okay, Donna. There's no were else I'd rather spent my life." She smiled and pulled Donna into her arms for a hug.

"I get to look after and love that oaf behind you for the rest of my life. That's more than I could ever ask for." She whispered into her ear. She pulled away from her and held Donna's hands in her own.

"Go. Be amazing, my Super Temp." Kira kissed her cheek before stepping back and discreetly wiping away a tear from her face.

"Am I ever gonna see you two again?" She asked them, softly.

"If we're lucky." He smiled at her. She nodded and smiled back.

"Just… promise me one thing; find someone." She whispered.

"I have Kira." He shook his head in confusion.

"Yeah, but she can't be with you all the time. Fine someone who can go with you when you get yourself into trouble. Because you need someone to stop you." He nodded; she was right, he did need someone to be there to stop him.

"Yeah." He whispered and then took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Thanks then, Donna – good luck – and just… be magnificent." He smiled at her and nodded his thanks.

"I think I will, yeah."

"Doctor?"

"Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours… what was her name?"

"Her name was Rose."

* * *

"Hey." She said as he walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the door way and watched as she fixed them sandwiches. She knew exactly what he liked and what he didn't. It would take some getting used to; her knowing all there was to know about him. Just the other day she was a stranger, someone who'd just appeared on his TARDIS. Now she _was_ the TARDIS. She held the soul in her body and it wasn't killing her.

"Hey." She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile on her face. She handed him his sandwich and as they sat at the table to eat he realized how domestic it was. What was even worse was that it wasn't making his skin crawl.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked after a mouth full of ham and cheese sandwich. He looked at her and nodded.

"Why now? Why not during the Time War?" She sighed and set her sandwich on the table. She crossed her arms on the table and leaned on her elbows.

"Because the need wasn't great enough. The Time Lords were arrogant, you know that. They didn't think they needed help." He nodded.

"Why now?" She looked at him with calculating eyes. How much could she tell him and if she did, what were the consequences?

"Because this is where it starts. This is where things get hard for you. You are the last of the Time Lords, and your need is greatest." Her eyes flashed bright gold for a moment as she repeated the words of the legend. He watched as she took another bite of her sandwich and thought about everything that had happened since she got here.

"It is like two personalities?" He asked and then waited while she thought how best to answer his question.

"No. I have memories of my life before I came onto the TARDIS and of the episodes, but I also have memories of you. The second you walked into this ship all those years ago; I remember it all. I have Kira the human's memories and the TARDIS' memories." She said and then leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"It's like I told you. I _am_ the TARDIS, but now we can talk and you don't have to be alone anymore." She smiled and brushed a hair from her face.

"But now that I have hands, I'm going to take care of you, Doctor. You've always somewhat neglected yourself. Since you won't, I will." She smirked at him as his eyes widened and he flinched back.

"No, no, no, no! No domestics!" He whined like a child and groaned into his hands. He was being dramatic, he knew, but he didn't want to seem eager. He'd always wanted someone who could stay with him, and after the Time War he'd secretly wished for someone to take care of him like his mother had.

"You'll get use to it. Maybe." She laughed and stood before walking over to him. She pulled his hands from his face and held them gently in her own as she leaned against the table.

"Trust me?" She asked a he gently squeezed her hands. He nodded and she smiled at him before kissing his forehead.

"Everything will be okay. We'll lose some, and we'll win some. But I am always going to be here, in the TARDIS, waiting for you to come home."

* * *

_And that is Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoyed it. This one was a little longer than chapter one but I had so many ideas and actual space to use them. Chapter three is so short it's not even funny. You'll see when I get it up here. :) _

_A big thank you to the two 'Guests' that reviewed chapter one. Thank you both! _

_As I said last chapter, Please review! I need the brain juice._


	3. Smith & Jones

**Tardis Incarnate**

**Written by DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter Two**

_AN: This is going to be a pretty short chapter today; the only time we see the TARDIS is at the end of the episode. I hope you enjoy it anyway._

Kira had realized that even though she was a part of the TARDIS, she still needed to take care of her somewhat human body. She still needed sleep; about ten hours a week. She still needed to eat, much more than she was used too, because she needed the energy that she wasn't getting from sleeping.

As she got out of bed she ran through the memories in her head and realized that she was a lot like the Doctor in that way. He only ever slept when he was about to pass out but he ate everything he could get his hands on.

She went through her normal morning routine with a shower, washing her face and brushing her teeth before pulling on her Black strapless dress and a pair of sandals. She grabbed a black cardigan off a hanger and pulled it over her shoulders. She checked the date and grabbed season three of the new "Doctor Who" series and checked the episode that the Doctor was going to live today. She knew it was when he meets Martha Jones; he'd been going on about a hospital and plasma coils for two days.

She chuckled and walked to the kitchen. She'd decided, after Donna left, that she was going to make meals for the two of them and any company he happened to pick up. It made her feel needed and it made sure he ate at all. He had a bad habit of forgetting to eat at all.

Kira was scrambling eggs and popping a couple pieces of toast into the toaster when the Doctor stumbled into the kitchen. He looked like he'd spent the whole night fiddling with the TARDIS and messing with circuits. He took a deep breath; savoring the smell of a homemade breakfast.

"Good Morning! Almost done. Sit." She waved him over to the table as she took the eggs out of the pan and poured them onto a plate. She set the table and grabbed the orange juice, milk, and two bananas and set them on the table. She gave him two pieces of toast, a serving of eggs, one of the bananas and filled his glass with juice before serving herself.

As she poured milk into her glass she watched him dig in. It had been a long time since he'd had a nice meal. Donna hadn't had time to even find the kitchen and Rose had always made her meals whenever she got hungry. Ace had made him dinner once, but it was barely edible.

"So, what are you doing today?" She asked after taking a bite of toast. He swallowed and looked at her.

"The plasma coils around the hospital. I'll check in and wait for something to happen." She nodded and continued to eat. She finished and put her plate and silverware in the sink before grabbing an apple and another banana off the counter. She left the kitchen when into the console room. His coat was thrown over one of the coral beams. She flipped it over and stashed the apple and banana into the 'bigger-on-the-inside' pocket. If he got hungry during his adventure he had something he could eat. She giggle to herself, she was acting like his mother.

She shook her head and went back into the kitchen. He'd just finished and was wiping his face with a napkin. She shook her head before taking his dishes and putting them in the sink next to hers. She laughed as he leaned back and rubbed his stomach. He smiled and stood before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks!" he pressed a loud kiss on her cheek. She giggled and tried to pull away from him. He laughed and let her go before running to the console room. She followed behind him and while he measured the electricity around the hospital she grabbed his coat and walked up behind him.

"Arms." She said and when he leaned back she pulled the brown coat up his arms and turned him around so she could straighten his tie and fix his blue jacket. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Perfect. Have fun, but be careful. Who knows what you'll get into."

* * *

"Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads." Marta hugged her sister as tight as she could while listening to her babble. She let go and walked down the sidewalk and was about to look at Tish when she caught sight of the Doctor walking on the opposite side of the road. He was walking towards a blue box with a girl standing in the doorway.

He smiled and ran up to her. He spun her around in the doorway and as Martha watched he kissed her forehead and took her hand before walking into the box and closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Kira watched as the Doctor leaned on the wall; watching as Martha Jones' family argued. He turned and walked towards the TARDIS. She winked at him before shutting the door and walking to the kitchen. She knew that Martha's first trip was going to be right after she got onto the TARDIS. She wanted her to feel welcome and she assumed that she would be hungry. The Doctor could be a little abrasive and she wanted the good doctor to feel like she could be herself here.

She felt the TARDIS move and then land and then move again. He was going back to take his tie off in front of her. She pulled the homemade pizza from the oven and set the table before cutting it into even slices.

"Honey! I'm home!" She heard him yell as he waltzed into to TARDIS. She heard Martha walk in behind him.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart! Do you think Martha would like some dinner?" She yelled out the kitchen door. She heard the door slam shut and winced; she wished he would stop doing that.

"Alright, let's get going." She heard him say.

"No!" She yelled as she pulled the milk, soda, and a jug of water from the fridge. She set them on the table and then walked out of the kitchen and into the console room. Martha was standing still by the doors and the Doctor was walking around the console. He frowned what he realized he couldn't start the dematerialization process.

"Kira!" He groaned and then pouted at her as she walked into the room. She shook her head and walked over to Martha.

"Nope. You two have been in the hospital all day and Martha's had to deal with Annalise. You haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and I'm sure she could use a few minutes to get used to all this." She said as she smiled at Martha.

"Hello, dear. I'm Kira. Welcome to the TARDIS."

"Hello. Um, I thought the Doctor was on his own. He didn't mention you." Martha realized this was the same woman from before. Her hair was pulled back away from her face with pins and she couldn't help but stare at her eyes.

"Oh, not to worry. He's forgotten I was here before." The way she said it made Martha think it was not only true, but that she didn't even mind. The Doctor must be extremely forgetful, and Kira must have the patience of a saint. Martha smiled at her and followed as she dragged the Doctor to the kitchen. Everything was already set out and as she sat she watched as Kira served the both of them before serving herself and sitting.

"So, did you two have fun today?" Kira asked as she picked up her slice and then took a large bite off the end. The Doctor smiled and nodded. Martha watched and then nodded herself.

"A little. I mean, it was weird, but fun." Kira nodded and finished her slice before taking her dishes to the sink.

"Anyone want anymore?" Martha and the Doctor shook their head before she gathered up their dishes before setting them in the sink as well. He looked at Kira with a pout on his lips and a question in his eyes. She smiled, nodded, and watched as he ran off to the console room. The women followed him at a slower pace and walked into the room just as he flipped a switch and the Time Rotor lit up.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own." He said as Martha walked towards him. She leaned against the console and smirked at him.

"You're the one that kissed me." She watched Kira out of the corner of her eye. Would she be upset? Would she be mad? She was disappointed when Kira did nothing but lean against the door frame and watch the Doctor with a smile as he ran around the room.

"That was a genetic transfer." He pointed at her with a blank face. She smiled and fluttered her eyes.

"And if you will wear a tight suite…" She said as she followed him around the console.

"Now… don't!" He glared at her.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date…" She spun in a small circle as she spoke and watched as he turned and pointed at her.

"Stop it." He shook his head. She laughed and shook her head.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans." He smiled and nodded at her before turning back to the console.

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally – the hand brake. Ready?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"Off we go!" He pulled the hand brake and the TARDIS jolted and shook. He fell to the floor and groaned before jumping back up and smiling at her.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith." Kira laughed as she watched the two of them get tossed around the console room. She stayed steady as she held onto the door frame. While she hadn't always liked Martha Jones when she watched "Doctor Who" she had learned to love her as the season went on. She couldn't wait for Martha to go though because she wanted Donna on board. She missed Donna. She turned and made her way back to the kitchen while she thought about all the adventures her Super Temp and her Doctor would have.

* * *

_I told you it wasn't very long. I considered using one of my ideas here to lengthen it, but then I wouldn't be able to use it where I wanted it. So, short chapter. The next couple of chapters are short as well, but I've got some ideas I'm going to use to make them longer. _

_Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope some of you will review. And I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I got side tracked the last couple day. And then I spent most of today cleaning the house and making lunch for my mommy. Happy Mother's day mommy's on !_

_Please, please, please review! Special Thanks to __slmncpm__ for being the only one to review chapter two so far. Thanks, Sweetie!_


	4. The Shakespeare Code

**Tardis Incarnate**

**Written by DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter Three**

Kira watched as the Doctor flew the TARDIS through the Time Vortex. The console room shook and veered with the flight pattern and as she stood just inside the kitchen, she felt none of it. The console room was the only room to ever shake when the TARDIS moved. She knew it was partly because the Doctor almost always left the hand brake on, but it was also because the pilot's, usually six of them, needed to feel how the TARDIS' moved through the Vortex to pilot correctly. She smiled as she watched Martha hang onto the console.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked.

"Oh, let's just take the run and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" He said as he flipped a switch with the toe of his shoe and pushed a button. He was laid out across the console; one foot on the ground, the other stretched across a panel as his hand reached around the console.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha yelled as she fell to the floor. The TARDIS jolted again before she settled in the new time and space.

"Yes, and I failed it." He said as he grabbed his coat off the coral beam.

"Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door… brave new world." He walked towards the door with his arms held out.

"Where are we?" Martha asked as she walked towards the doors.

"Wait! Wait a moment." The Doctor and Martha turned to see Kira walking towards them with Martha's jacket in her hands.

"Don't forget you're jacket, dear. And the both of you; be careful. I won't have you coming home looking like you've been in a drawl." She said as she handed Martha her coat. She turned to the Doctor and smoothed down his coat before kissing his cheek and hugging him. He smiled into her shoulder and held her tight.

Martha watched with a frown on her face. Even after such a short time, she had feeling for him. Her heart skipped a beat and then her chest felt heavy. He had her; _Kira._ She could feel the sneer on her face but made sure to keep her face blank when they let go of each other. Kira turned and smiled at Martha. She pulled her into a hug as well, though it wasn't as long as with the Doctor and Martha ws stiff. She let go of her and sighed before smiling again and shooing them off towards the doors.

"Where are we, anyway?" Martha asked as she turned and walked towards the doors.

"After you." He said as he gestured towards the doors. As Martha walked past him he turned back to Kira and smiled. She smiled back and blew a kiss at him before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kira sat in her bedroom silently petting Chloe. She was bored; she'd already watched the episode's Martha and the Doctor were living today and read a book from her bookcase. She sighed and closed her eyes; there was something nagging at her, something she needed to figure out and do before it was too late.

Her eyes snapped open when she remembered. The Family and The Master. She had to figure out what she was going to do for three months while the Doctor was human, and then what she was going to do when the Master took the TARDIS and used her to create a paradox machine. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

Maybe she could put herself to sleep during the year that never was. She smiled as she realized she could do just that; create a chamber only the Doctor could get into and sleep through what the Master would do to the TARDIS. I would take a while to get everything ready, but she had three months to do it while the Doctor was human.

Kira looked at her cell phone in shock as it rang. The 'Doctor Who' theme music rang through her room as she picked her phone up. Her mother's face stared back at her from the screen; this shouldn't be possible.

"Hello?" She said as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, peanut! How are you?" Her mother's voice made her heart race and tears gather in her eyes.

"Mom! Hi, I'm good, how are you?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Are you ok? You sound like you're crying!" She's worried about me, Kira thought.

"No, no. I'm okay, mom. I just miss you." She shook her head and smiled into the phone.

"Oh, Sweetie. I miss you too. Why don't you come home this weekend? Your brother is going to be here too." She shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek. She took a deep breath and laughed.

"Oh, I wish I could mom. I can't though. I'm going to take the scholarship to Oxford, mom. I have to leave tonight." She knew what she was doing to her mother. This would break her heart and the silence on the other end just made it worse.

"Wow. Oh, honey. I'm so proud of you." She could hear the tears in her mother's eyes and the small hitches in her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid, but I couldn't leave without telling you."

"It's ok, Sweetie. You can still call, right? And Come home for breaks!" She laughed at her mother's excited tone. This would be hard on the both of them; Kira hated lying to her mom, and her mother hadn't been away from one of her kids for more than a week at one time before.

"Listen, I need to finish packing. I'll call you as soon as I can, I'm keeping my cell and the same number so you'll know it's me. I love you." She spoke as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you too, peanut. Oh, so proud of you, Kira. Bye-bye."

"Bye mommy." She whispered to the beeping of her phone; her mother had already hung up. She would tell everyone that her daughter was going to Oxford on a scholarship and that she would be home during her breaks. She sighed and put the phone down

She would miss her mother, but this is where she needed to be. She knew why the TARDIS had pulled her into this world. It was parallel to her home, but the most important thing was that she understood what would happen to the Doctor and she knew how to act around him. Before the TARDIS soul merged with her, she was caring and compassionate, and she had no desire to move on with her life. She was content living with her cat in a small apartment twenty minutes away from her mother.

The human part of her mind was still trying to understand why she was here and how she could never go home. The human part of her cried for her mother and her family and the comfort of a boxed in life. The other part of her, the part she'd never acknowledged or listened to was screaming in joy for the adventures that would come; the chance to live every fan's dream. There was a war going on in her head, like split personalities, but not. One side of her wanted to go home more than anything, and the other part of her wanted nothing more than to stay and take care of the Doctor and his companions. She wanted to be there for them when they came home after a long day; she wanted to take care of them.

Kira sighed and then closed her eyes as she slumped down into her bed; there was only so much she could do and think about before she was exhausted.

* * *

_I am SO sorry for the lateness of this! The last week has been a mess. I finally got some free time to finish this today. I hated this episode so much, this short little thing took me four days to write. I would write something, and then edit it, and then I'd hate it and write it again. Ugh! It took forever to get somewhere with this. And because it's so short I feel so bad that it took so long to get it to you guys._

_Anyway, we'll get more of Kira's family throughout the story, and the next chapter will hopefully be longer. I have some idea's about Kira being able to leave the TARDIS, and I'm hoping to implement them in the next chapter. But before I do that, I want to know what you guys think: Should Kira be able to leave the TARDIS?_

_Please REVIEW!_


	5. Gridlock

**Tardis Incarnate**

**Written by DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter Four**

Kira couldn't stand spending anymore time in her room; she'd been in there for a couple hours before feeling claustrophobic. She pulled her cardigan tight around her stomach and walked down the hallway to the library. As she pushed open the double doors, her breath caught in her throat. The room was stories tall and the walls were lined with books and platforms. Part two of series seven had come out on DVD just before she'd been pulled into the TARDIS, so she knew what some of the library looked like, but what the episode had shown of the room was little in comparison.

She turned in a circle while trying to take everything in. The vastness of the room made her feel so small, even with the TARDIS' soul in her. As she looked around the library; down isles and into niches, she felt a tug in her chest. She gasped and held a hand to her chest. The pulling continued, leading her down a corridor and through a door. She coughed as dust floated down from the ceiling as she walked through the dimly lit room. The tugging pulled her to a devise sitting on a shelf.

It was a wrist strap type of thing. Circular designs were etched into the leather and as she watched the circular writing turned into English words.

'Holo-projector. TARDIS Soul.'

Kira gasped as she realized what this wrist band would do. Not only would it only work for her; it was for the TARDIS' Soul; but this could enable her to leave the TARDIS for short periods of time. She picked the band up and as she snapped it around her wrist the leather fused at the ends and shrunk to fit her wrist. She tugged at it and when it wouldn't come off she sighed and wondered what the Doctor would say. Her head snapped up and her eyes glazed over when Martha and the Doctor ran through the doors in the console room.

"Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home. Although – I suppose we could – stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?" She heard him say. It was in her head, but it was like she was standing there with them.

"No complaints from me!" Martha smiled from where she sat in the jump seat.

"How about a different planet?" He asked as he started the dematerialization sequence. He briefly wondered where Kira was, but knew she could take care of herself. Not to mention she probably knew the TARDIS layout better than he did.

"Can we go to yours?" Kira sighed when she heard Martha ask. She knew this wasn't the conversation he wanted to have. She turned and left the library and after closing the doors behind her, made her way to the console room.

"Ah, there's plenty of other places!" He said as she walked in from the hallway leading to the bedroom wing. She watched as Martha kept talking, completely oblivious to the Doctors pain.

"Come on, though! I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?" Martha closed her eyes and tried to picture it. Kira silently walked past her and to the Doctor.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." He said as he tried to keep the pain out of his eyes. He didn't want Kira to see him like that. He knew that she missed Gallifrey just as much as he did.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"Martha." Kira said in a low tone, trying to warn Martha off the subject. Either she didn't hear her, or she ignored Kira's warning.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!" Martha said as she opened her eyes and held her hands out to emphasize the size of her words.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Martha asked.

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under twin sun's. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever – slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He said as he remembered his planet, before everything was dust and ashes. Kira sighed and closed her eyes while leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he spoke. Martha watched them with a critical eye. She made sure her face was blank but she was watching for signs that they were together.

"Can we go there?"

"Nah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home! Instead…" He said as he circled around the console. His eyes were clear and excited for the new adventure. Kira worried about him, but he knew he would be okay.

"This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York." He said as he danced around the console; pushing buttons and flipping levers. Kira grabbed his coat from a beam by the door and held it out to him as he spoke.

"Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." He said as he walked towards the doors. He kissed Kira's temple as he passed by her and continued on as he spoke to Martha.

Kira sighed as she was left in the console room by herself. 'Gridlock' was one of her favorite episodes, mostly because she knew 'The Face of Boe' was a couple billion years old Captain Jack, but also because during this episode is when the Doctor talks about Gallifrey. The viewers got to picture what the planet was like while he explained what he loved about his home.

She sat in the jump seat and sighed as she looked at her wrist. The leather sat on her wrist innocently, like it didn't hold the answers to her being able to leave the TARDIS. She needed to figure out how to make it work, she wanted to be with Jack during his last moments. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she was with Jack.

"Kira." The deep voice rattled around her head and as her eyes popped open she realized she was with Jack. He was in his usual 'Face of Boe' glass tank filled with smoke and as she looked at him, she smiled.

"Jack." She breathed out in shock. She stepped closer to him and kneeled down by his tank as she reached a hand out and laid it gently on the glass.

"I see you've got the bracelet working." His deep chuckle reverberated throughout her head. His voice was soothing and made her feel like she was in the safest place in the world.

"Oh, Jack. It's so good to see you. I was worried I wouldn't get to meet you like this."

"You'll see me again." His large eyes blinked at her and she smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, but not like this." She chuckled as a tear slid down her face.

"You always were my favorite." She shook her head and looked down at her knees. She was transparent and looked like she was made of gold dust. Anyone who looked at her would know that she wasn't really there.

"Where is he?" She looked back up at him and smiled.

"He's here. Martha was kidnapped so he's trying to get her back." She sighed and then turned to the cat in the corner watching them.

"Novice Hame, you should go now." Hame nodded before bowing the Jack and then pressing a button on her transporter.

"I don't have long, Kira."

"I know. But I'm here, and soon the Doctor and Martha will be too." She nodded and a few tears slid down her face.

"They won't be able to see you when they get here." He said.

"Why?" She asked as she leaned back onto her feet and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Because you're here for me, not them." He chuckled and as she watched, the corners of his lips pulled up into a small smile, meant only for her. He waited for her to understand the meaning behind his words and remembered the good old days when they laughed together and cried together. It wouldn't happen to her for a few more weeks, but she was always there when he needed her.

"But, Novice Hame?" She asked in confusion.

"My doing." She nodded. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She pulled her legs out from underneath her and leaned her back against his tank.

"Tell me what you've been doing, Jack. I want to know everything."

"After the Year the Never Was, I went back to Torchwood, you know that, and then…"

* * *

Kira watched as the doctor ran around the room and tried to get everything working. He needed to get Martha back, and he was doing his best, but Kira knew what had to happen. She sat at the edge of Jack's tank where no one could step through her or sit on her. She didn't want to know what it felt like when someone walked through her while she was projecting herself to a set location.

"Doctor…"

"Yeah, hold on, not now." The Doctor said as he ran around the room.

"I give you my last…'

"I love you, Jack." She whispered as his eyes closed and gave the last of his energy to get everyone off the motorway. She stood back as his tank cracked and then shattered. Glass was littered around the ground and as she sat behind him she watched the Doctor and Novice Hame knelt beside him and waited. She laid a hand on his forehead and cried into her other hand.

"I'll see you soon, Jack." She whispered and then kissed his forehead before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and stopped the hologram projecting her into the Senate room in New New York. She opened her eyes and she was back in the TARDIS. She'd never actually left, but she was standing just where she was before her consciousness moved and her hand was still over the leather band around her wrist. She wiped the tears from her face and walked down the hallway towards her room. She sat on her bed and leaned against the wall.

Jack was dead. Yes, she'll see him again, but she knew how he died, when he died, and who was with him when he went. It would be hard to keep up appearances when she saw him again, but she would do it. She hadn't lied to him; he'd always been her favorite companion.

She sighed and settled down into her covers. Now more waiting for the Doctor and Martha to get back.

* * *

_Okay, another short chapter. A little longer than chapter four, but still not long at all. I've wanted to get Kira out of the TARDIS before the two episodes about The Family of Blood where the Doctor is turned into John Smith for a while, but I didn't want to do it during the two part Dalek episodes, so I used it here. _

_Thanks to __slmncpm__ and 'Kat' for reviewing chapter's three and four. I think I'll probably use some of your idea, slmncpm, sometime during this story. it's very good, so I'll try to do it justice. lol. Thanks again you two!_

_Please review!_


	6. Daleks in ManhatEvolution of the Daleks

**Tardis Incarnate**

**Written by DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter Five**

Kira watched as the Doctor and Martha stumbled out of the front doors of the TARDIS. She hadn't said anything to him about the Daleks; she didn't want to make him leave before it was time. People needed help in Hoovervile and he was the only one who could help them, but she didn't want him going in blind.

"Wait!" She yelled out the door as she turned and grabbed a picnic basket and a bag off the floor. She turned and ran towards the door as the Doctor popped his head back into the TARDIS. She'd packed about forty sandwiches and put some fruit in the basket and then filled the bag with clothes from the closet that had seen better days. She'd grabbed anything that she knew the Doctor wouldn't miss, and anything that fit the time period. Jackets that he'd never worn and slacks that had probably been worn by one of his earliest companions.

She knew that some of the people in Hooverville didn't have the right clothes they would need to last through the next winter, so she'd packed lots of socks and mittens and a couple bags of new boxers, panties, and bra's. The new undergarments would help keep them warm and would last them a couple years. She turned and grabbed the last bag on the floor next to the console. This was filled with feminine products and lots of soap.

"Take these with you. I know their heavy, but you need to give them to Soloman. You'll know what they're for when you meet him." He nodded and set the box and bags outside the TARDIS boors. He looked back up at her and saw she had her arms around her stomach and was staring at her feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped back into the TARDIS. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked up at him as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Please, be careful. Two part episodes are always bad." He pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back.

"Can you tell me anything?" He whispered into her hair. She shook her head and took a deep breath from his neck.

"Just... Promise me. Promise me, you'll come home." She looked up at him and held his face as she stared into his eyes. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I promise." She smiled and let go of his face. Gently smoothing out the wrinkles in his suite and straightening his tie, she nodded and stepped back. She watched as he left the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

Kira sighed before she turned and left the console room. This was going to be a long day for her. The Doctor and Martha would be gone all day and into the night. She closed her eyes and concentrated; she turned on all four washers in the laundry room, started indexing the TARDIS Wardrobe by time period and then colour, restocked the kitchen cabinets and the fridge, and checked on the circuits and conduits throughout the ship.

There was only so much she could do before she went insane with boredom. She didn't want to start on the sleep chamber until they were being chased by the family; she wouldn't have anything to do during those three months if she started it now. By the time she had walked from the console room to her bedroom the broken circuits had been fixed, she'd added another swimming pool and started on a garden room.

She'd loved gardening with her mother when she was a kid. During the spring they would clear out all the old Annuals, replant new ones, and get the Perennials ready for new blooms. They'd plant tomatoes and peas and then after getting all the weeding done, her mother would bring out two glasses of her homemade lemonade and they would sit in the back yard and talk for a while before going back inside. Every Saturday, every summer, since she was seven years old. When they'd lived with Kira's grandparents her grandmother would join them while her grandfather took her brother out to see a movie or go bowling; anything they wanted to do. It was their bonding time.

Kira walked into her room and after closing the door behind her she strolled over to the calendar on the wall. If she was going to stay in contact with her family, she needed to get her date's worked out. She'd promised her mom she would call every week, and she intended too. After boxing in every Saturday for the next six months in red pen, she grabbed her phone off of her night stand and set alerts for the same days and made sure that she would call her family.

She wanted to experiment with her connection to the TARDIS as well. When the Chameleon Circuit was working, the TARDIS could look like anything, generally choosing to blend into her surroundings. Now that the TARDIS' soul had a human looking body, it was itching to see if that could change anyway they wanted it too. Kira thought about a top and pants in mustard yellow as she stepped towards her closet; she was feeling adventurous.

As she opened the doors, however, she realized she would need to be a bit more specific than that. The walls were lined in racks that hung up every top and every pair of pants she had ever seen, in mustard yellow. She closed her eyes and imagined a sleeveless, sweetheart neckline, sheer racerback with an embroidered neck line and a pair of MATTHEW WILLIAMSON Mustrad Cropped Cigarette Pants©™ she had seen in a magazine once; she pictured a mustard yellow scarf, a pair of yellow flats, a cream knitted vest and then opened her eyes and there before her, sitting on a table folded neatly were the items she was looking for. She smiled and giggled in amazement at what she could do. She'd just made a whole outfit appear out of nowhere!

After changing her clothes she grabbed a pair of Citrine Single Drop earrings her mother had given her for her nineteenth birthday and a couple skinny gold bangles. She sat on her bed and pulled out her makeup bag, and her nail polish box. Before she could even open the box, she felt a tugging in her chest. It felt like when she was in the library and had been pulled to the arm band. She set the box on her bed and followed the tugging through the TARDIS hallways. She knew all the rooms in the TARDIS, but she didn't know where the soul was taking her. Kira frowned in confusion when the tugging stopped at a door she had no memory of.

"What's this, Sexy?" She asked aloud and then gasped as the soul tugged her towards the door, as if telling her it was okay and to go in.

_Look inside, my love._

Her eyes widened as the voice whispered in her head. What she had taken to referring to as 'The Soul' was a part of her, almost. It hadn't completely merged with her and that little bit that stayed separate from her had the ability to do everything the TARDIS had always done; change rooms around, make new things, and fly through the Vortex by itself. It wouldn't always be separate, eventually it would fade into Kira's consciousness but until then it could still surprise her. The Soul, or the TARDIS' consciousness, had known the second Kira had beeped onto her radar that she was the one. All it took was a little 'right time, right place' management to pull Kira into the TARDIS. That and a whole lot of energy and precision.

Kira slowly opened the door and looked with wide eyes at the fully automated salon in front of her.

"Oh, you beautiful TARDIS. Thank you, Sexy! Thank you so much!" She breathed out as she stepped into the room. As she looked around the room she recognized something that resembled an acrylic nail drying station and a couple manicure/pedicure seats.

"Can I have the manual, Sweetie? I don't know what half of this stuff is." She laughed and then took a deep breath through her nose as the information pulsed like waves through her head. When her head stopped spinning she walked over to the automated manicure machine and sat in the chair. She placed her hands under the machine and as the visor came down over her arms she waited for the laser scanner to assess her mood and her clothing color. She felt a tingle in her arms that signaled the stasis; it wouldn't let her move her arms or fingers. The process was dependent upon stillness; if you moved after the laser had read the position of your fingernails you'd end up with nail polish all over your hands.

Less than thirty seconds later the visor moved up and back into the machine. She pulled out her hands and saw that her nails were a beautiful golden yellow and the paint job was perfect. The nails were covered in a thick clear coat and already completely dry.

"Ha! No bubbles." She laughed and held her hand up in the light. She hissed in a breath when her thumbs started to ache.

"Ah, forgot about that." She muttered to herself as she twisted and bent her thumbs. The machine would grab a hold of your thumbs and then twist them into position. When you lay your hands on a flat surface, your thumb turns outward, so the machine turns them right side up so as to get the whole nail with polish, not just one side of it.

She stood and walked towards the back of the room. Mirrors and vanity desk's piled with makeup lined one corner and the other corner was filled with four tables holding every woman's dream. Curling Irons, a multitude of brushes, a couple different sized flat irons and three chairs with head set's that looked like they came from a 70's hair dressers. She sat in the chair closest to her and looked through the catalog hologram that popped up in front of her.

She picked a style that would lengthen her hair by several inches and then curl it away from her face. She'd always tried to get her hair to look like that, but she'd never been able to get it just right. When she was seventeen she'd grown out her hair and tried every day for about two weeks to get it just right, and had never been able to do it. So she'd gotten it cut to about shoulder length and then it was much easier to deal with and style, but she'd always missed her long hair.

Kira closed her eyes and sighed as the head set lowered down to her shoulders and then fit her face into the opening in the front. It was nice to be pampered, but she was lonely. Martha had just gotten on the TARDIS the day before and the Doctor was always off somewhere. She couldn't wait for Donna to come back to them; she knew Donna would want to spend time with her. She knew she needed to get to know Martha, but the girl was hard to like. She'd seen the looks on Martha's face when she was around the Doctor. Barely two days in the TARDIS and already Martha had a crush.

Kira opened her eyes and leaned back against the chair when the machine beeped and the head set pulled away from her shoulders. She stood and walked to a mirror. Her hair was longer, about half way down her back and it was curled just the way she wanted it. She smiled and brushed a stray hair out of her eye and then pulled the sides over her shoulder. She laughed as she ran her hand over the top of her head; no stray fly away hairs.

She plucked a light pink shimmery lip gloss off the makeup table and put it on before choosing a salmon colored and a red colored eye shadow and then black gel eye liner. She sat at the table in the corner and finished her eyes. Her mother had taught her how to put on eye shadow and eye liner; she liked doing that part herself. Kira had never worn mascara, her lashes were thick and long enough on their own.

"Well, that was fun." She said as she walked out of the room. She made her way back to her bedroom and tried to remember why she'd changed her clothes, put on makeup, and fixed her hair.

"All dressed up, and nowhere to go." She muttered to herself as she walked into her room. Chloe was lounging on the end of her bed; a cat toy tucked under her chin.

"Are you lonely, Chloe?" She asked her cat as she sat next to her. Chloe looked up at her and blinked.

"I am." She sighed as Chloe went back to napping with her toy. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself. She'd spent the last couple hours making herself look beautiful for no reason, and for no one to see. She honestly didn't feel like watching a movie, or reading a book. She was sitting on her bed, trying to think of something to do when her iPhone beeped; she had a text message waiting.

_Thought you might like this. Glad you got the scholarship! –Marla_

Marla Stevenson, her cousin, knew of her "Doctor Who" obsession and occasionally sent her pictures she'd found or videos she'd been shown by her friends. The text contained a link to youtube. She prayed the link worked in another dimension and that she could go on the internet from her home. She tapped the link and watched as the app loaded. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the video loaded and started playing.

It was a video of a song by a band called Chameleon Circuit. As she listened she realized it was a song about The Master from the end of season three. It was a good song. She listened to 'The Sound of Drums' and some of the other songs by the band for the next hour before remembering to send a thank you to Marla. She couldn't decide if 'The Sound of Drums' or 'The Doctor is Dying' was her new favorite song.

She turned off the music when she heard the Doctor and Martha come back into the TARDIS. She ran out of her room and into the console room. She stood back and watched as he moved as if he was walking through molasses. He looked heartbroken and in terrible pain at the same time. Martha was quiet as she walked over to the jump seat and sat down.

Kira slowly walked over to him and gently laid her hand on his arm. He looked up at her and the only thing she could do was wrap her arms around him and run her fingers through his hair as he tried to get himself together.

"They always survive. When I lose everything, they survive." He whispered into her hair. She nodded into his shoulder and stepped back when he let her go. He looked at her, taking in the changes of her hair and the makeup she was wearing. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before it could fall over her eyes.

"You look pretty. Going somewhere?" He smirked lightly and she laughed before shaking her head.

"No, the TARDIS set up a room for me. An automated salon type thing. Got my hair and nails done. Then I realized that I was all dressed up with nowhere to go." She said as she leaned against the console and crossed her arms over her chest. He looked over at her from the console and saw that she was fiddling with a leather band around her wrist.

"Have you gotten it working?" He said as he pointed to the strap.

"Once. The face of Boe. You'll meet him again; he knew me." She nodded and then twisted around to watch him fiddle with the console.

"What is it?" Kira twisted her head to look at Martha, who was leaning back against the jump seat with her legs crossed and her arms crossed at her stomach.

"It's a leather band that allows me to leave the TARDIS for a short while. I was there with you two in the Senate when Boe was dying. You just couldn't see me. He explained it by saying that I was there for him, so only he could see me." She smiled at her and then closed her eyes; pulling her conciseness from her body to hover on the right of Martha.

"Can he see you?" The Doctor turned to see Kira standing off the right of him with her hand on her wrist. Martha was looking away from them and towards the doors. What he wasn't seeing was Kira, standing in front of Martha and telling her what was going on. Martha turned to the Doctor in shock.

"You can't hear her, either?" He shook his head before setting in co-ordinates for Martha's last stop. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and he'd seen the way Martha had been looking at him. He wanted her to stay; she was smart, and nice to him, but he couldn't deal with someone like her so soon after loosing Rose.

* * *

_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for how long this took. I've been looking for a job and that hasn't really gone anywhere yet. Anyway, Thank You again slmncpm and ElysiumPhoenix for reviewing! For those of you who have been following and reading, please review; I've gotten some idea's off of slmncpm (Thank You, Dear) but I could use more. I want this story to be one where the readers are involved all the time. Also, guest reviewer 'Kat', I like your idea about Jack, I might use it for the beginning of "Utopia"._

_For those of you who might be confused, this was the two part Dalek episode in season 3. You only see the TARDIS in the beginning of the first part and then at the end of the second part, so I used one of my ideas to fill up some space. Like I've said before, we don't see much of the TARDIS until season 5. For those of you who aren't as familiar with the new "Doctor Who" series, you might want to go watch the episode on Netflix or on your TV before reading this. I just realized how little honest to got 'Doctor Who' action I put into these chapters. _

_For anyone wondering, 'Chameleon Circuit' is an actual band, and the songs are real. Look them up on youtube, I really like the two mentioned._

_Okay, last part. This chapter was just shy of 3,000 words. So a little longer than chapter four. I'm hoping to get a lot into "Human Nature/Family of Blood" and the three part Master episodes. That might take a while. We have a couple chapters before those episodes, though. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
